A sealing device of this kind is known from German Patent Application P 195 41 830. In the sealing device disclosed there, the product-metering opening is released by applying pressure to one side of the top plate, so that the medium contained in the container can flow out. The top plate can be locked in different positions by nibs, so that the product-metering opening can be opened more or less to increase or decrease the corresponding flow of product. However, the unintentional opening of the closure cap cannot be prevented. This is particularly problematic when the containers are transported and the closure cap is opened by objects striking or resting against the top plate, for example.
A sealing device for a container is known from EP-A-585 501 which has a separate component intended to prevent the top plate from being pressed down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,920 discloses a pump for a container, where the pressing down of the pump button is intended to be prevented by locking elements provided on the pump station.
The invention is thus based on the task of further developing a generic closure cap such that it is impossible to open it unintentionally by pressing down the top plate.